


Ace It

by archangelgaybriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelgaybriel/pseuds/archangelgaybriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an asexual. He doesn't date, or at least not anymore, but when Dean Winchester - the supposed genius physics major with the countless freckles who tried to sneak pet turtles in his dorm once - turns up at his doorstep one day, the two end up forming a close-knit friendship which may turn out to as something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace It

**Author's Note:**

> For [Riley](http://profoundbondage.co.vu) ♥  
> Cross-posted on my tumblr [here](http://theprofoundbond.co.vu/post/121182376906/ace-it).
> 
>  
> 
> Note: I'm not an asexual, and I tried my best to find out what being one is like, so if there are any discrepancies, I apologize for them. Please feel free to point it out and comment here or [message](http://theprofoundbond.co.vu/message) me!

At 3pm on a Sunday morning, there’s a knock on Castiel’s door.

At first he just ignores it, because usually it’s a muddled freshman who’s gotten the wrong address and realizes it a second too late. He doesn’t typically get visitors, and when he does it’s been scheduled before hand. Either that, it’s Gabriel who’s perpetually stuck in the mind of a twelve year old and thinks ding dong ditching is still fun.

The knock comes again, and Castiel settles with the latter, sighing and throwing his book down with exasperation. He’s going to  _wring_  his friend’s neck.

“Gabriel, I swear to go-” and then he trails off, because standing in front of him is Dean Winchester, looking equal parts unfairly handsome and inexplicably nervous; in his hand a textbook and a bunch of loose papers. Cas can’t help but raise his eyebrows. “Uh.”

Dean flounders, seemingly at a loss for words. “Castiel, right? I’m Dean Winchester.”

“I know that,” comes Cas’ reply. Dean Winchester, the supposed genius physics major with the countless freckles and an obnoxiously loud laugh and an a more obnoxiously beautiful smile, who tried to sneak pet turtles into his dorm once and walked around topless for the month of September in conjunction with Free The Nipple Campaign. He doesn’t say any of this, and continues, “You live two doors down from me.”

Dean gives a sheepish grin, and scratches the back of his neck. “About that. You see, my roommate, Charlie, is having this sort of... _union_ , and she’s given me instructions to ‘scram’ and ‘get the hell out’, so I’m kinda homeless right now and need somewhere to stay for a while and read my stuff.”

“Oh,” is all Cas says. Not to lie - he’s a little baffled. It isn’t everyday that the guy you’ve been sneaking glances at for the past few months suddenly show up at your door and ask to go inside. It almost feels like a proposition. “Well, come on in.”

“Thanks!” Dean rushes out, his entire face lighting up. “Sorry to impose on you like this man, I would’ve gone to Benny’s but he’s not in.”

“It’s fine,” Cas assures. The conversations ends like that, and Cas is expecting some sort of horrifying awkward silence to descend on them, but Dean just dumps his books on the coffee table and walks to Cas’ bookshelf to flip through the small selection of books there. “Dude, you read Kurt Vonnegut?”

“I do,” Cas answers, a little surprised that Dean knows of him, considering none of his friends have managed to recognise that author before. “I take it that you read his books too?”

“Hell yeah,” Dean replies. “He’s one of my favourite authors.” He picks out a book and thumbs through the pages briefly, then sets it back, repeating the action each time with a few books. “I love the satire in  _Slaughterhouse Five_.”

They make small talk, and after Dean’s finished browsing his bookshelf he moves onto Cas’ movie collection. Or rather, the lack thereof.

Dean gasps so loud Cas swears he almost gets a heart attack. “Dude!”

“What?” A million thoughts run through his head. Did Gabriel stuff his pornography films in there again? He’s about to step forward and defend himself when Dean’s head whips back, looking at him with more horror than disgust etched on his face. “It’s emptier than the freaking Sahara Desert in here!”

At least it’s not pornography. “The Sahara Desert has lots of sand, mind you,” he snaps back, but there’s no bite in his retort. Dean ignores it.

“Oh god,” Dean breathes out again, and Cas has to resist rolling his eyes. “You’re a Game of Thrones virgin, aren’t you?”

“I have no interest in numerous dying people.”

Dean just lets out a loud groan. “I have to fix this. That’s it. We’re going to use my Netflix account, and you’re going to be catching up on all the good stuff that you’ve been missing out on.”

Cas doesn’t mention that that implies Dean would definitely be coming back again, but Dean doesn’t either, so he says with a smile creeping up his face, “fine.”

Dean’s smile is bright and brilliant, and he sinks down on the couch and pats the empty spot next to him. On the coffee table, his books are left forgotten.

* * *

 

Cas first tells Dean about his sexuality after six months of routine Sundays afternoons in his living room, Dean lying on the couch with socks on - Cas has given up on chiding him - and Cas sitting cross legged on the carpet, both sometimes marathoning Game of Thrones or just being there in silence, flipping through their textbooks and occasionally jotting down stuff.

Today is the former, and Joffrey is in the midst of getting slapped when Cas pipes up and says, “I’m asexual.”

“Oh.” The only acknowledgement he gets is Dean shooting him a quick glance, before his eyes are back to the screen. “That explains why you never date anybody.”

It’s disconcerting to see Dean so nonchalant about it - any other person and they’d probably be patting his back telling him to wait for the “right guy” to come along and sweep him off his feet. Joffrey yells when a hand meets his cheek, and Cas looks over to frown at him. “I’m not aromantic, I’m just asexual.”

“Cool. I’m bisexual.” Dean says, reaching into the popcorn bowl. He doesn’t look weirded out or creeped out by Cas’ coming out, and for that Cas is immensely relieved.

From the corner of his eye, Dean’s head tilts to cast a glance at him, and then snaps back to the screen almost comically quick. His eyes are trained intently on the screen when he says, “Why don’t you date, Cas? I mean...”

He hesitates for a while, licking his lips, and Cas swears that his cheeks are turning a faint pink. “You’re pretty good-looking, and you’re nice and...you know. You’d definitely be able to find someone. Sorry if this is intruding.”

Cas gives him a soft smile. “It’s fine. I don’t date anymore. I used to date, but then the moment I told them I wasn’t interested in having sex they stopped calling.”

Dean looks disgusted, and his nose scrunches up like it always does when he’s agitated. “I can’t believe those  _assholes-_ ”

He opens his mouth to say more, but Cas cuts him off. “It’s alright. I wasn’t too interested anyway. I’d rather just wait for someone to come by.” He notes the way Dean tries to hide his smile at that. “Besides-”

Maybe it’s the tingling feeling in the air, or the warmth from the way that Dean went off about his past partners, or the way Dean is looking at him as though he’s the single greatest person on this earth, because he throws an unprecendented wink at Dean. “Their loss.”

In return, Dean shoots him a wide, toothy smile, shaking his head. “Their loss indeed.”

* * *

It’s exactly a year later that they kiss for the first time. They’re on the couch continuing their lazy Sunday tradition, except that now it’s transformed into Monday nights too, and then some Thursday mornings when they’re both free.

Dean makes the first move. His hand slowly crawls up to where Cas’ outstretched hand is, lying invitingly with his palm facing upwards, and he hesitates just before his hand touches Cas’. Cas notices the movement, but he doesn’t dare move his hand or say anything. because he’s too afraid of forcing anything on Dean that he doesn’t want.

Then Dean’s hand lifts up and presses into his palm, fingers intertwining weakly with his, a silent question.

Cas lets out a faint chuckle, and linking their fingers together more firmly. The smile on Dean’s face is so wide after that, and he tries to shrink his neck further into his shoulders to hide his blush.

(Later, Cas kisses him first, making use of the leverage of their laced fingers to reach forward and press his lips against Dean’s. It’s sweet and slow at the beginning, but then it turns needy and hot quick as Cas presses down harder, feeling the rush from one year of bottling his feelings and trying to ignore the flutter of butterflies in his stomach everytime Dean so much as smiles at him.)

“You know that I won’t be the most satisfying boyfriend in bed, right?” Cas asks, when they pull apart, worried and breathing heavily against Dean’s mouth. He knows of Dean’s epic conquests, heard rumours of how good Dean is in bed, and knows that he’ll never be able to be on par with his past partners. Dean just chuckles and presses a soft kiss to the knit of his eyebrows.

“Cas, I haven’t dated in the past three months because I want you.” Dean says, and something warm and sweet like honey overcomes over him. ‘I don’t care whether you want to have sex with me, and I don’t care even if you don’t ever want to. You’re more than enough, and always have been.”

The relief in Cas is tanglible, though there’s still a little niggling doubt at the back of his mind. Dean seems to sense it, because he sighs. “I’ll say this everyday if I have to: you are enough. But for now, just shut up and kiss me.”

Cas complies, his lips curving against Dean’s into a shy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! 
> 
> I am [puppymish](http://theprofoundbond.co.vu) on tumblr, where I sometimes post drabbles.


End file.
